Misery Loves Company
by Elynis
Summary: Two lonely and unhappy people try to make a holiday evening a little less unbearable.
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Reading this fic may cause sudden onsets of being hot and bother, random bouts of giggles, and runs the risk of ejecting ones beverage out of ones nostrils. Proceed with caution!

This is a fanwork of fiction.

* * *

Jaina really hated parties.

In the past, she'd obediently dressed nicely, put on make-up, and made herself approachable during the often frustrating and obnoxious upper class gatherings.

Not anymore.

Oh, Jaina had shown up to the Winter Veil party in Stormwind without much of an argument. However, in less than half an hour, she'd had enough of overstuffed nobles and retreated to the gardens outside.

The night was cool, and the wind coming off the sea only made it colder, keeping the party goers indoors. This, blessedly, left the royal gardens empty, giving Jaina the quiet solitude she desired so she didn't start setting various people on fire.

She'd hidden herself in an alcove created by a wall and support pillar that made up one of the lake facing walls of the Keep. Taking in a deep breath of crisp night air, the sorceress felt a wave of loss wash over her. Even so far from the harbor, Stormwind still smelled of the sea. The scent was both comforting and heartbreaking, a continuous reminder that her home in Theramore was gone. Her mood soured further at the thought, and she looked down at the lake to try to take her mind off of it.

The surface of the water below shimmered and rippled; the slight breeze disturbing the reflections of the cluster of glowing portals across the lake that allowed many of Azeroth's adventurers and heroes to quickly move about the world. Near the same area, Jaina could make out the silhouettes of the Pandaren, who had arrived a few months ago, as they went about their evening away from the hustle and bustle of the party within the Keep.

She envied them.

Sighing once more, Jaina shifted her weight, causing the satin fabric of her dress to make an audible swishing noise as she leaned back against the cold stone wall behind her.

Not a minute passed before she started hearing footsteps coming in her direction.

Blast her stupid garment for giving her away.

Jaina's irritation eased a little as she listened further. She knew that gait, even when it was attempting to be quiet. Without having to look, Jaina felt the hulking presence come nearer and nearer until it stopped on the other side of the pillar that concealed her. She heard the slight sound of fabric shifting, much like hers had, as the newcomer peered around to look within the alcove.

Finally, Jaina pulled her gaze from the lake and looked at the person behind her. She inclined her head respectfully, "King Wrynn," but made no other movements after acknowledging him.

"Archmage Proudmoore," Varian dipped his head in kind, "May I join you?"

Jaina regarded him silently for a moment. The King of Stormwind hated parties even more than she did. Attending events like the one back inside often made him surly and unbearable. The fact that this gathering was being held in his home this year, it rotated capitals from year to year, made it even more difficult for him to avoid. Adding his aggravation to hers would cause them to argue, something Jaina wasn't in the mood for.

Internally she was surprised to see his demeanor calm instead of annoyed. His broad shoulders were relaxed rather than hunched in irritation, and his expression was neutral as he stood patiently with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting for her answer.

Jaina could send him away if she wished, but part of her relished the presence of a friend. Most of hers were lost with Theramore and she had precious few left.

Making her decision, the sorceress returned her gaze to the lake, "You may, but I warn you, I am poor company tonight." If Varian decided to be frustrating, she could leave and return to Dalaran in an instant.

One of the perks of being a mage.

Varian came up to stand near the open archway, "I'm afraid I'm poor company as well, but I'd take you in a foul mood any day over those pompous idiots back inside."

Jaina gave an unladylike snort, "They're the reason I'm out here. All of their empty condolences were making me furious, so I left before I set the Keep on fire."

"Much appreciated," the king murmured as he leaned his elbows on the stone sill. He was quiet as he studied his surroundings for a few moments, then muttered, "Of all the holidays, I think I hate this one the most."

Jaina chuckled darkly, "As do I." She pushed herself off the wall to join him against the stone arch. "A holiday gathering devoted to the pandering of the noble class would make anyone with any sense learn to despise it."

Varian glanced at her and ground his teeth before he admitted, "It is a good reason, yes, but it is not the only one."

She didn't let it show, but Jaina suddenly found herself intrigued. She mulled over the idea of pressing the subject. It wasn't often Varian spoke of himself, and curiosity from an outside sources was often met with his volatile temper.

His fury was something else Jaina didn't want to deal with tonight, so she opted to keep silent instead.

Both leaders stood in silence for a while before Varian spoke again, "This was the first holiday I had to spend without Tiffin," he divulged. "I know how it is... going through a time when something so critically a part of you is absent. It's like a void by your side that you can't fill."

Jaina felt her shoulders hunch instinctively as she looked down at the water below them. She had lost her home in late summer, and while there had been a few holidays since then, this Winter Veil celebration was the first one she had decided to publicly attend. "You lost your wife Varian, I-."

"You lost your nation," the king told her gently, "another loss I'm intimately familiar with."

"You were just a boy," Jaina reminded him. "You had no control over what was happening. I should've…."

Varian shifted closer and bumped her shoulder with his before she could finish her sentence, "And you're only one mage. Granted, you're one of the most powerful mages of our time, Jaina, but you're no god. You were in the same position I was." The sorceress worked her jaw for a moment as she glared out at the water. Tears threatened, still a common occurrence, and she fought to keep them from falling. She heard him sigh before he said, "What I'm trying to say is... I know what you're going through right now. I just wanted you to know you aren't alone."

Jaina's silvery white tresses moved in a glittering wave as she looked up at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Varian asked.

Where was his usual gruff and standoffish behavior? The King of Stormwind was not the type of man to speak intimately. Previous casual attempts to get him to open up had been met with scathing anger. She voiced her concern with a simple, "I'm waiting for you to scream at me."

The king winced, opened his mouth to respond, then closed it with a frown as his thoughts steered in the direction hers had. His frowned deepened further before he said, "I… don't want to be that person." He looked over at her, "I'm trying to be better about these things. It's hard not to fall back on a lifetime of habits but…" Varian gave her the barest hint of a smile, "I figured I should try as hard as I can. Especially for a friend who's lost as much as I have."

Jaina regarded him for a few moments longer. His words were a little gruff and he'd stumbled the whole way through it, but his declaration was sincere. With a sigh, most of the tension left Jaina's body as she sidestepped closer to him until their arms touched, "Thank you, Varian."

In a rare act of intimacy, the king reached out and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. They stood in companionable silence for a while before Varian asked casually, "Aren't you cold in that?" Indicating the gown she wore. It was a navy blue halter top dress that covered what was necessary in the front, hugging her form until it reached her waist where in spread out and fell in dark blue waves of satin. Much of her back and her arms, however, were untouched by fabric and exposed to the outside air.

"One of the perks of having an affinity for frost magic," the sorceress chuckled, "is a resistance to the cold."

"Well that's handy," his chuckle echoed hers, then they both fell back into silence.

Jaina stared down at the water below them for a while before she said, "Losing Theramore isn't the only reason I hate Winter Veil, it's just the new one."

Varian peered down at her in surprise and a bit of curiosity, "Oh?"

Gnawing on her lower lip, Jaina asked, "How much do you know about why Arthas and I ended our relationship."

"Arthas wanted to focus on his training as a paladin," Varian answered, "and you wanted to keep on top of your studies in Dalaran."

"Yes... yes that's what we told everyone," Jaina's voice softened as she finished the sentence.

"It wasn't the truth?"

"No... not really," Jaina told him. "We did try to convince ourselves it was for those reasons, but really what made Arthas want to end it was because I…" She looked up at the sky, "I said something very stupid on this exact evening so many years ago."

"What could you have said that would've made him want to end your relationship? He adored you." Varian chuckled a little as he added, "I should know, I used to ask him questions about you during sparring practice all the time. You were the easiest subject to get him to drop his guard so I could knock him down."

Jaina looked a bit sheepishly as she studied her hands, "I said our children would definitely be blond." Varian sputtered at her side, and she quickly continued, "I know what you're going to ask. No, I wasn't pregnant. At the time I thought it was a harmless statement, but I suppose it wasn't. He... we were about to head into a party, much like tonight, at the castle in Lordaeron. He broke off our relationship right then and there."* Her shoulders tensed again as she continued, "It may not have been so bad if we'd been able to leave and go our separate ways, but instead we had to spend the rest of the evening together, acting like we were okay and everything was normal." She distantly felt her nails digging into her arms where she had them crossed and resting on the stone sill. "I've hated this holiday ever since."

Varian opened his mouth to say something, but no sound emerged. Clearing his throat, he settled back next to her again and said, "Idiot."

Wincing, Jaina murmured, "I know, I shouldn't ha-"

"Not you," Varian growled, using the arm he still had around her shoulders to pull her closer to his side. "Arthas was the idiot. Although, now that I think about it, he was always a bit rash." He squeezed her left arm as he added, "Jaina, with the direction your relationship was going, it was normal to think of something like that. Arthas was the heir to Lordaeron and it was his responsibility to marry and continue his line. Trying to run from something like that would be like… like…." He stopped and frowned, then scowled as he looked down at the lake below.

Jaina looked over, asking, "Like?"

"I don't know, I'm not very good at this kind of conversation," he admitted, his scowl morphing to a pathetic frown that made her to laugh. It was her first genuine laugh of the night.

When her mirth faded a little, Jaina asked, almost coyly, "So you're saying you never tried to run from that kind of responsibility?"

"No," Varian answered, "but I was betrothed at a very young age. By the time it came up I'd already made my peace with it." He rubbed her arm again in a comforting gesture, "Had I known what Arthas had done to you, I'd've pummeled him into the ground."

Jaina scoffed as she looked down at the water again, "You hardly knew me then."

"Not well, no," Varian admitted, "but I knew of you from conversations with him. And I still would've pummeled him regardless. What he did to you was shameful and wrong." The gentle motion of his hand switched to a squeeze as he added, "I'm sorry Jaina."

"It's nothing you need to-!" She turned back to look at him and her sentence cut off with a gasp. Unbeknownst to Jaina, the king had leaned down as he'd stated his apology. When she'd turned back to him, they ended up close enough for their lips to touch.

Surprise warred with shock, leaving Jaina frozen in place as her mind short-circuited. Varian didn't seem much better. The arm around her had gone rigid, and his breath caught in his throat.

 _He's so...warm_ , was Jaina's first coherent thought. Varian seemed to be radiating heat all around her. She suddenly felt very cold by comparison, and abhorred the idea of moving away. His scent filled her nose, an alluring mix of wild steel and warm man.

His closeness sent her pulse racing in her ears.

 _Step back_ , the rational part of her mind commanded. Another part, the one that was tired of feeling miserable, withdrawn, and alone, goaded her into something far more daring.

"How does that phrase go again?" Jaina murmured, her lips never straying from Varian's, "Misery loves company?" The king rumbled something incoherent in response, his mouth opening slightly as he wavered closer. His lips pulled back, baring just a hint of teeth. She could almost feel the battle raging within him.

 _Decorum be damned,_ the daring voice declared. Jaina leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Varian froze once more. For an eternal moment, Jaina regretted her impulsiveness. It wasn't until she tried to step back, to apologize, that he growled, his lips greedily recapturing hers. The growl resonated through Jaina, causing her to shudder, not due to chill;

But in desire.

A fire had been lit, and it raged into an inferno from one breath to the next.

The arm around her shoulders tightened while the other went around her waist, pulling her close. Jaina wrapped her arms around his neck, molding herself against him as her lips pressed challengingly against her king's. His growled deepened further as he pushed her backwards the few steps needed to reach the wall. A muffled squeal erupted from Jaina as her bare back pressed against the cold stone. Varian went to pull away, an apology on his lips, but she pulled him back again by the lapels of his jacket.

He was so warm.

Varian pressed himself against her as she claimed his mouth again. His tongue danced along her lower lip, requesting entrance. Jaina granted it willingly, restraining a moan as his tongue found hers. It slid sensually over hers as he ground his hips against her pelvis.

An aching need began to build between Jaina's thighs. Her breathing sounded terribly loud. Making a conscious effort to quiet it, Jaina began to hear other voices and footsteps. They were loud, clearly intoxicated, and the two realized the liquor had been flowing long enough for the cold to no longer keep them indoors. Varian growled again, this time almost menacingly as he curled protectively around her, glaring in the direction of the voices. They were still concealed in their little alcove, but if they lingered in their current position much longer, they would be discovered.

Varian's wide steel-blue eyes bore into Jaina's. Her heart raced, pulse pounding in her ears. The gaze said the choice was hers. He could step away and they could resume the night as they'd been. Two separate and unhappy individuals forced to sit through an equally unhappy evening.

Or they could move forward as they were, and maybe make something of the night together.

Gripping Varian's coat firmly, Jaina's gaze hardened as she murmured an incantation that teleported them away. The only evidence left behind was a dull flash and a muted pop as they disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in the middle of the sitting room connected to Varian's personal sleeping quarters. Teleporting straight into a private room like this was considered extremely rude among mages, and Jaina was momentarily worried she was pushing that boundary by bringing them into this part of his home. Varian seemed unperturbed by their surroundings, already tugging her towards the door that led to his bedroom.

It slammed shut behind them, and Jaina found herself pressed back against it, his mouth ravenously devouring hers. Desire, which had stepped back a little in lieu of the effort it took to teleport them here, came back in a rush, leaving her breathless. Varian's hands began to roam, tentatively at first, as they rested on her shoulders, then slowly gained more courage as they ventured downward along her sides towards her hips. He pulled her off the door just enough so he could reach around to her back. His right hand, wonderfully warm, slid slowly upward, fingers splaying out sensually over her exposed skin. Jaina's arms snaked around his neck again, pulling him closer, their kisses reaching a frenzied pace. Varian pushed her back against the door again as his hands found her bottom. Effortlessly, he hoisted her up, forcing the skirts of her dress up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The press of his erection was like an inferno. He ground it against her as his mouth ghosted over her jaw to kiss and nibble on her neck.

Jaina moaned, "Please, Varian... please." She tightened her legs around his waist, forcing him to remain in contact with her as he continued his motions. "I need you," she breathed.

The king's low growl morphed to a raspy chuckle, "If you were hoping for just a quicky and disappearing, I'm afraid I must disappoint you." He nuzzled her ear as he whispered, "I am not a small man Jaina. I will hurt you if we rush." Pulling back just enough so he could look her in the eye, Varian added, "You can still back out, no hard feelings."

Jaina regarded him briefly, surprised that once again he'd left the decision up to her.

After a moment of consideration, she pulled him back down for another kiss, teasingly biting his lower lip as she ran her fingers up into his hair. With the little leverage she had against the door, Jaina ground her pelvis against his erection, eliciting a deep groan from him that sent shivers up her spine.

Varian pulled her off the door and carried her exactly as she was to his massive four poster bed. It was unadorned with any of the traditional drapery. Instead the mattress was covered with just a few pillows and enough sheets and blankets to keep back the chill.

Bending carefully, Varian laid her down, then crawled on top of her and went back to plundering her mouth with his. His hands didn't remain idle. They roamed over her sides and anywhere else he could reach. Jaina trailed her fingers lightly up the back of his neck until she reached his hair again. When Varian decided the underside of her jaw needed his attention, the sorceress murmured a few words, and the tie binding his signature topknot disappeared. Waves of brown black hair cascaded down around them, making him grumble as she giggled.

"I've always wanted to do that," Jaina admitted as she ran her fingers through his hair, nails digging into his scalp just enough to make him to rumble in appreciation. Varian refocused his attention on her neck, leaving a fiery trail of kisses from the base of her jaw all the way down to the hollow of her throat. Without a word, Jaina reached behind her neck and undid the clasp of her dress, allowing the top part of her gown to be folded downward, exposing her breasts. The king's eyes widened in excitement. Jaina chuckled when she watched him visibly swallow, his gaze suddenly ravenous.

"Need a napkin?" She asked, feeling impish.

Her words penetrated his bosom induced stupor. Varian gave her a mock scowl before leaning down to nibble her left ear. Without warning, he stuck his tongue in it, snickering as she squealed and wriggled away with a laugh of her own.

"I might've deserved that," Jaina giggled as she rubbed the offended ear.

Varian grinned sharply as he stalked back over her, whispering, "Should I continue that elsewhere?" Jaina froze as her mind processed his words, feeling giddy as she nodded. His chuckle vibrated against her as he moved back down to her exposed breasts. Instead of immediately plunging into them, he stopped and waited, hand hovering barely an inch above what he sought. The look he gave her, unlike a moment before, was full of gentle respect, and Jaina felt her heart warm as she realized he was asking for permission to touch.

In response, she took his right hand in one of hers and gently placed it on her left breast. Both groaned in pleasure at the contact, and Jaina felt the heat of his erection pulse from beneath his trousers where it was pressed against her lower abdomen. Giving her one final look, Varian lowered his head down and ran his tongue over her left nipple. She gasped at the warm contact, buring her fingers in his hair as he swirled his tongue around it, nibbling gently. The action was mirrored with his hand on her other breast. Finally, he sealed his lips around it and sucked like a dying man finding water.

" _Oh_... Varian!" Jaina moaned.

The king growled as he switched breasts, grinding his hips against hers in slow counterpoint to the rapid fire motions of his tongue. Each pull sent little shocks of ecstasy through her breasts down to the continually building ache between her legs.

Varian buried his face in the valley of her breasts and moaned in delight, pressing them both against his cheeks and stayed there motionless for a very long time.

"Are you okay?" Jaina asked softly after a few moments, not at all minding the weight of his head on her chest. She found it surprisingly comforting, but she was curious what pulled his attention away after his enthusiastic performance.

Varian raised his head as he replied, "I'm fine. I was only thinking that if every man in the world had a pair of breasts to play with, there would be no wars." He grinned as she laughed brightly.

"And what would you have all the women do, my king?" She asked coyly.

"Enjoy the peace and quiet I'd imagine, since we wouldn't be making messes," Varian explained, then paused and frowned before cocking an eyebrow at her, "Wait did you…?" Jaina cheeks hurt from grinning so hard and she snorted back a laugh. He scowled and blew a quick raspberry on her neck before promptly burying his face in her cleavage again. The laughter faded as he playfully nibbled and suckled again, desire pushing its way to the forefront after the sudden silliness.

It wasn't long before Varian pushed himself up and slipped his hands behind her back, questing fingers searching for where he might find a zipper. Following his intent, Jaina lifted herself up onto her elbows, allowing for easier access. The king quickly located the tiny metal tab hidden in the folds of her gown. He pulled it down slowly, his steel-blue eyes searing into hers as the zipper traveled further and further until it reached the base of her spine. The gown was soon pulled off, along with the rest of her underthings, and tossed over the back of a nearby chair.

Jaina felt her cheeks heat up when he turned his gaze back to her. His eyes roamed hungrily over her bare form, but she did not feel the need to cover herself. Kneeling over her once more, Varian kissed her until she was breathless, then began to work his way downward. He took one breast in each hand, gave them an appreciative squeeze and a quick suckle each, then continued down over the taut skin of her stomach and still further.

"You still have an obscene amount of clothing on," Jaina observed as the king grabbed her hips and pulled her along the mattress until her bottom was aligned with the edge of the bed.

"They'll come off," Varian rumbled, voice hoarse and husky as he knelt on the floor beside the bed and parted her legs, "in due time."

Jaina gasped at his hot mouth on her sex, then shuddered and moaned as he used two fingers to part her folds and run his tongue up and down her slit. He nuzzled and licked and kissed, then laved his tongue over the swollen nub of her clit. She jumped and cried out at the intense contact, the sound morphing into a long slow moan as he gently suckled on the tight little bundle of nerves. Jaina shuddered again, gasping as each caress sent little waves of pleasure surging throughout her body.

Varian eased off, leaving her pulse pounding as the ache continued to build between her legs. He let her rest for a moment, then started again, drawing little shapes and patterns over her sensitive lower lips with his tongue. After a few shapes, he'd lift his tongue to lap at her clit, then continued where he left off. Each round coaxed out louder and longer moans as the tension within her mounted further.

Without warning, he slipped one of his large fingers into her moist heat, making her jump with gasp of surprise. Varian moved the digit in and out rapidly, each press inward was accompanied by yet another shock of ecstasy, drawing out a high keening noises that Jaina wasn't sure she'd ever made before in her life.

"Please, Varian, please."

He added a second finger and Jaina gasped again, her hands forming a white knuckled grip on the bed-sheets at his divine torment. Varian's free hand reached up and brushed gently over hers, a stark contrast to the intense undulating motions of the fingers he had buried in her sex. Jaina loosened her grip on the bedding and her threaded her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand once, then lowered his face back down to suckle delicately on her clit while simultaneously pressing his fingers in as far into her as they could go, then pressed down.

"VARIAN!" She cried out, clamping down almost painfully on his fingers. Tidal waves of pleasure swept through her system as she writhed, moaned, and shuddered in orgasm. He continued to tongue her clit as he gently rubbed the spot he pressed within her, drawing out deeper, longer cries of euphoria before he brought her down from her high. When she relaxed, he eased his fingers out of her and stood.

Jaina lay on the mattress, trembling and panting in sweet exhaustion. A light sheen of sweat glossed her skin, making the low fire in the hearth glitter and shine off of her in the dimness of his room.

"You okay?" Varian asked.

"I can't see straight," she panted softly, watching the ceiling above her roll and move a little from the endorphin overdose. She heard Varian chuckle deeply, and she looked over as he pulled off his coat and began undoing the buttons on his formal shirt. Rolling unsteadily into a sitting position, Jaina watched as the shirt opened, revealing his chiseled chest and abdomen. Reaching out, she smirked as she hooked a finger in one of his belt loops and tugged him closer. She rose, still a little weak, up onto her knees so she was eye level with his neck. Placing her hands on his chest, Jaina ran them upwards over his shoulders, pushing off the the shirt as she trailed kisses down the side of his neck. Varian hummed quietly in enjoyment as she continued downward over his collarbone and onto the hard muscles of his chest. Her hands made ambling paths over his shoulders and biceps, tracing little patterns with her fingers as she went.

While Varian was a king of a thriving nation, his life had never been easy. His body was crisscrossed with countless scars. Some she recognized, others remained a mystery. Jaina pressed her lips to first one in her path, then continued her journey downward, pausing to lave attention over each scar she encountered. Her hands moved from his arms to his sides, just under his rib-cage, smoothing over rock hard abs as they continued downward.

Her southern journey halted as she reached the waistband of his pants. She purred deep in her throat in an appreciative manner as she felt the heat of his erection radiating against her cheek. Her eyes bore into his as she flicked open the fastener on his trousers and slid the zipper down. It took everything she had to keep her jaw from dropping. A surge of surprise shot through her as his cock slipped free, standing tall and hot before her. He was exceptionally large and thick, and Jaina couldn't stop herself from saying, "You could slay a dragon with that."

Varian chuckled, "As deeply _ego_ stroking as that is, the sword I use for dragon slaying is over there." He pointed across the room to the sword rack near the door where Shalamayne sat, sheathed in its scabbard, "Coincidentally, also courtesy of you," he grinned wolfishly. Jaina returned the grin as she slipped her hands between his waistband and pushed his pants down over his hips until gravity took over, dropping them to his ankles. Varian kicked his boots off quickly, his pants following shortly behind, and Jaina reached out and gently wrapped her left hand around the base of his shaft.

A deep groan radiated from him at the contact. It faded to a quiet growl as she began to stroke gently up and down his length. She leaned in and placed several more kisses on his lower abdomen as her right hand continued to trace over his hip and down towards his thigh.

Varian twitched and chuckled.

"Oh?" Jaina purred as her left hand continued to idly stroke his cock, "Could the great King of Stormwind be ticklish?"

"Absolutely not," he grumbled.

"I see," Jaina smirked devilishly as she ran her fingers over the spot where he'd squirmed before. Varian shuddered and a muffled noise fought its way out. She huffed a breathy chuckle and switched from her fingertips to her nails, delicately trailing them along the junction of his left thigh and pelvis.

The king giggled like a little boy for half a second before clearing his throat, "Stop that!"

"Aww, why?" Jaina asked, giving him a flirty smile before she ran her tongue over the head of his penis.

Varian groaned as he tangled his fingers in her hair near the top of her head, "Because I know where you're ticklish too."

"And how could my king possibly know that?" Jaina asked as she moved her tongue down his length.

"Maybe I'm more observant than you think I am," Varian answered with a haughty tilt of his head. Jaina's eyes flashed wide for an instant before she shifted and drew his cock into her mouth. She took as much of as she could hold, to the point where he barely touched the back of her throat, then pulled back, sucking hard as she completed the motion. He shuddered in pleasure, steadying himself with his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes. Jaina continued the activity, alternating with her hand and her mouth for several minutes before impishly running her fingers over his ticklish spot again.

The noise that came from Varian was a jumbled mess of surprised yelp, a giggle, and a shout of indignation. Jaina pulled her mouth off of him with a maniacle laugh. Varian growled deeply, but there was amusement in his wolfish grin as he picked her up and tossed her farther up on the bed. "Vixen! Two can play at this game!" He pounced on her, hands going to her ribs and furiously tickling. Jaina squealed loudly, then dissolved into a fit of writhing laughter.

Varian held himself up on his forearms after a moment and asked, "Surrender?"

"Never!" She declared as she snaked her fingers between them and administered the same action over the taut skin of his stomach. Varian snorted and raised a brow, her attempt to fight back ineffective. Jaina realized her error too late, eyes widening in dismay, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh indeed," he gave her a villainous smirk and tickled her again. His torture ended slowly, each movement of his hands shifting to a sensual stroke over her skin as he eased her giggle filled convulsions into sounds of sensual enjoyment. At the same time, his erection rubbed and pressed against her sex. Jaina moaned in anticipation and delight. His left hand slipped back into her hair until it was secured to the back of her skull, pulling gently so it arched her head back just enough to give him full access to her throat. Varian kissed and nibbled his way up it until he reached her left ear. "You're sure?" He asked as he prodded against her opening.

"Light, yes!" Jaina gasped as she felt warm precum smear over her folds. The king shifted slightly, eyes boring into hers, as he pressed his impressive length into her a few inches. He withdrew a little, then pressed in more, each stroke stretching her farther and deeper than the previous one. He repeated the process several times until, to both of their surprise, he was engulfed to the hilt.

Varian groaned and buried his face into Jaina's neck, "Light you're a tight little thing."

"I'm tight? You're a horse!" Jaina declared without a hint of malice.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked as he did a poor job of smothering a laugh, but his concern genuine.

"No," she purred, "You're big, my king, but, Light be praised, not painfully so."

Growling, Varian gave an experimental rock of his hips, and Jaina gasped and moaned in pleasure as she pressed her head back into the pillows. She watched his eyes flash suddenly, another primal growl rumbling from his chest as he repeated the motion of his hips. Jaina found herself inhaling each time his strokes reversed, while a luscious moan was drawn out when he plunged back in. He repeated the cycle of movement several times, visibly become more entranced with each stroke. Suddenly sitting up on his knees, Varian pulled her hips with him, angling his stroke deeper, causing her back to arc more and more. He reached out with a hand, placing it on her abdomen, then slid it upwards over her body until it rested on her throat.

Jaina shuddered under the warmth of his large hand, feeling a rush of both fear and excitement. The same hand could, and had, smashed skulls and broken bones with little effort. She knew, if he felt like it, Varian could just as easily crushed her windpipe or snapped her neck. Instead, his touch was a gentle caress over her ivory skin. The king's great strength was admirable, but the control he had over it was far more alluring.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, realizing he'd stopped moving as he watched her.

"That you're beautiful," he answered without hesitation.

The response was so unexpected that Jaina's breath caught in her throat. For a fraction of a second, she considered questioning him, but Varian resumed the rocking motion of his hips once more. With her attention sufficiently distracted, Jaina filed it away for later.

With a grunt, Varian increased the speed of his strokes, leaning down until he curled possessively over her. Reaching down farther, the king grabbed her bottom, pulling it upwards while Jaina moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Please, Varian," she breathed as she tightened her hold, rocking her hips up in time with his motions. He growled and thrust harder, pulling another cry of ecstasy from her lips, wordlessly encouraging him to continue.

Need set their pace, fast, hard and intense.

Varian slipped his left arm up under her, cradling her head in his large hand, while his right continued to clutch rear, pulling her up farther than her legs had already accomplished. When that didn't seem to bring her close enough, he pulled them both up into a sitting position, settling her in his lap with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He clutched her to him, one hand pressed against the small of her back as he ground his hips into hers. Jaina grunted at the abrupt shift and Varian stopped immediately, "Did I hurt you?"

Jaina responded by pressing her lips to his. "I'm fine," she said softly.

The king rumbled deep in his chest and, gripping her hips, pressed his pelvis firmly against hers. Each thrust yielded a short sound of pleasure from his companion. Shifting, Jaina leaned in and wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin his shoulder.

"You're so warm," she murmured softly after a while. Their frantic need had cooled a little, slowing their pace to a gentle rocking motion. Varian made a noise at her comment and leaned forward, tilting her until she fell back against his arms. With one large hand placed between her shoulder blades, he leaned her back further still, giving him ample access to her breasts. Jaina groaned loudly as his mouth sealed over a nipple, anchoring her hands around the back of his neck and tightened her legs around his waist. Varian felt his eyes roll back into his skull at the increased pressure around his cock, an inhuman growl rising from his throat.

"You okay?" Jaina asked, concerned that she may have been responsible for some kind of discomfort.

Varian pressed his lips to her neck and inhaled deeply before answering, "I am well, but if you keep that up I won't last much longer."

Jaina tangled her fingers in his hair at the back of his skull and squeezed the muscles around his cock again. He let out a strangled gasp and shuddered, groaning loudly. He nipped her neck in response to her torment, then leaned forward farther, dropping them both down into the pillows once more. Leverage returned, Varian resumed the carnal dance, reaching beneath her to grab her bottom again. She urged him to go faster. Soon all that could be heard was the moist impact of flesh on flesh and the erotic sounds of labored breathing.

Jaina gasped and moaned, the building ache suddenly reaching its peak, "Varian...I… _ooohhh_ … going to…." She gasped again and tightened her grip around his waist as wave after wave of euphoria crashed through her. Her hips ground spasmodically against his as she clenched around him, crying out in release for the second time that night. Varian held her quaking form tightly, continuing to thrust deeply, drawing out every wave of ecstasy he could.

His own orgasm came swift and suddenly. Varian gasped and growled deeply as he pressed his length as deeply as it could go and shuddered, pumping seed into her waiting warmth. Jaina moaned at the burst of spreading heat, both of them continuing to rock and press against the other until they collapsed in exhaustion.

They laid there panting for several minutes before Varian found the strength to move. Gingerly, he pulled himself up and slid himself out. Jaina moaned sweetly at the friction against the still hypersensitive flesh. The moan deepened further as an obscene amount of semen gushed out. Varian collapsed down beside her and buried his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Sorry," he panted, "that was stupid of me."

Jaina nudged him until he looked at her, smiling softly at him as she carded her fingers through his damp hair. "It's okay," she gave a breathy chuckle at the concern on his face, "I have access to contraceptives." Jaina paused for a moment before adding, "It's not really your fault. I don't think I could've let you go in the moment." Varian looked profoundly relieved as he cuddled her close, slowly and aimlessly trailing kisses over any part of her he could reach. She returned the gentle caresses as they both relaxed, their breathing slowly returning to normal as they snuggled together on the mattress.

Warm and satisfied, they both dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

The arousing shenanigans continue!

* * *

Waking to the feeling of a blanket being pulled over her, Jaina opened her eyes to blurry, slightly unfamiliar surroundings. Lips pressed a kiss to her cheek as they fell closed again. A deep voice whispered, "Sleep a bit longer, I'm going to go clean up." Memory returned in a flood of warmth as Varian stepped into the bathroom. Prying open one eye again, Jaina focused on the small clock she could hear quietly ticking on the nightstand nearby. They hadn't been asleep long, perhaps a quarter hour at best. They would not yet be missed from the revelries downstairs. Jaina sighed in contentment as she relaxed amongst the pillows and blankets, still feeling tingly and floaty from their intimacy as she listened to the sound of the shower running.

Varian emerged a short time later, still completely naked, with damp hair combed back into some semblance of order. When he found her looking at him, he gave her a small smile and asked, "You wouldn't be able to finish drying this quickly would you?"

Smirking, Jaina unraveled herself from the blankets and waved a hand in his direction. In less than a second, the king's hair was dry and free of any lingering tangles.

Reaching up and giving it an experimental touch, Varian smiled, "Thanks, shower's free if you'd like to freshen up. All my soap smells manly though."

"That might give us away if I reappear at the party smelling like you. Fortunately, I have something better in mind," Jaina said as she slipped out of bed. She raised her arms and murmured an evocation, sending sheets of mana swirling around her in a gentle vortex of blue color and light. When it faded, she was refreshed and all incriminating evidence of their dalliance eliminated.

Jaina felt another grin quirk up the corner of her mouth at Varian's aroused expression. He was at half mast once more. She eyed it intently, then shifted her gaze to his face and raised a brow, "Already?"

"What? I like what I see," Varian responded, his return grin predatory.

"How fortunate, I like what I see too," the sorceress said as she sauntered seductively forward, placing a hand on his chest. With her face temptingly close to his, Jaina pushed gently, forcing him backwards as she used magic to pull a chair out from the small table behind him. Varian sat obediently when the back of his legs touched it, watching her with a mix of curious anticipation and excitement.

Stepping between his legs, Jaina leaned down and kissed him, nipping his lower lip before she finished. She knelt down slowly, trailing kissing over his neck and chest until she sank to the floor. His erection stood proudly at attention to greet her. Peering up once more, Jaina cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked before returning her attention to his outstanding member. Drawing it into her mouth, Jaina moved down as far as she could handle and took the remainder of it in her hand and began to stroke it rhythmically. She repeated the motions several times before she let go and shifted, bringing her breasts up to envelope his throbbing shaft between them. Varian made a soft noise of surprise as Jaina gently began to massage his cock, rolling and rubbing up and down in an erotic display that made him to go limp in his chair, head lolling back as he chuckled in absolute carnal delight.

Jaina watched him with a satisfied smirk before returning her gaze to what she was doing. Never had it been said that Jaina had a small bosom, but even her generous endowment wasn't enough to fully engulf Varian's impressive length. At every point in her motions, some part of his cock was exposed. She eyed the head of his penis, a generous bead of precum sitting precariously at the tip. Grinning, she sealed her mouth over top of his cock, her breasts falling away to press tantalizingly against his thighs.

Varian shuddered and groaned deeply as his fingers tangled into her hair at the top of her head. His breathing began to quicken in pace as she bobbed over his cock, every so often alternating back to her breasts before using her mouth again. When Jaina applied gentle sucking pressure directly to the head of his penis, Varian gasped and moaned loudly, his fingers tightening in her hair. She swirled her tongue over the tip again before giving it another hard pull. He groaned even louder and writhed in his seat. Jaina grinned around him as his breathing devolved into heavy panting. His hips began to jerk upwards of their own accord.

She had him exactly where she had been not half an hour previous.

Varian growled suddenly and pushed her off of him. Leaning down, he lifted her effortlessly and placed her on the table beside them. Jaina grinned at him coyly through a few stray locks of hair as his left hand snaked down between her legs. A noise of displeasure rose from his throat as he ran his large fingers delicately over her sex. She wasn't nearly ready for him yet.

His fingers gently stroked her lower lips as he kissed her, tongue seeking entrance. After a moment, he pressed two fingers slowly up inside her, and Jaina moaned deeply into his mouth. Varian made a beckoning motion with his buried hand, causing the her to gasp loudly as intense waves of pleasure radiated from her core.

Wrapping his right arm around her shoulders to steady her, Varian leaned her back slightly and rapidly quickened his pace. Jaina shuddered and let out a loud, breathy moan as her thighs instinctively tensed around his hand. She clutched at his shoulders as her eyes rolled back into her head, missing the mixed look of awe and smug satisfaction from Varian as he watched her writhe and pant in his grasp.

Jaina came swiftly and suddenly with a loud yelp. It drew out in a long uneven moan as she shuddered and gasped, fingernails digging reflexively into his skin. Varian's deep voice rumbled in a quiet chuckle as he lowered his head down to press his lips to the crook of her neck. Jaina trembled and clung to him as she slowly came down from her high. When she finally relaxed, Varian was able to pull his hand free. He stared straight into her eyes as he brought his coated fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. He grinned as she swallowed hard, her eyes wide and cheeks burning. Nudged her legs open, Varian stepped between them, pressing the head of his cock against her folds and tantalizingly rubbed it up and down.

"Tease," Jaina whispered, still a little breathless as she reached around his hips with her legs and pulled him in, sliding his cock back inside her with just enough resistance to make them both shudder in delight. Varian leaned down to place his hands on the table's surface, one on either side of her hips. He did a few experimental thrusts to test it's balance. When it proved sturdy, the king grabbed Jaina's hips and continued thrusting, pressing his mouth to hers with the intention of claiming it for the foreseeable future.

Then a loud knock came from the bedroom door.

The rutting couple froze, at first unsure if they'd truly heard the dreaded sound.

Until a worse one followed.

"Father? Are you in there?" Came the distinct voice of Anduin Wrynn.

Varian cursed lowly before asking her in a harsh whisper, "Light, please tell me the door is locked."

"I locked it," Jaina breathed into the underside of his chin.

There was another round of knocking. Varian growled loudly before answering in an impressive imitation of a voice that had just been woken up, "What, Anduin?"

"There are several nobles looking to speak with you downstairs," the prince answered.

"I'm in no mood to discuss frivolous _politics_ with those airheads tonight," Varian told him.

"Ah, okay, I'll tell them you've retired for the evening with a headache and shouldn't be disturbed," Anduin replied. There was a pause, then another question followed, "Have you see Aunt Jaina tonight? I was hoping I could talk with her a bit and see how things were fairing with Dalaran."

"Light that boy," Varian whispered as Jaina nibbled on his collarbone, then he spoke louder as he answered, "I saw her earlier in the gardens. She was in a foul mood."

"Oh... that's unfortunate," Anduin sounded genuinely disappointed.

"Hopefully that takes care of that," Varian murmured as he leaned in to the affection Jaina was paying to him.

"Can I come in? It's easier than talking to you through the door," the young man asked as the door handle gave a horrifying jiggle.

" _No!"_ Varian squawked immediately, even though he knew the door was locked. Light forbid the bolt malfunctioned!

"Aw, why not?" Anduin asked, his voice suddenly a lighter, teasing tone that barely held back a laugh. "Is Aunt Jaina in there with you?"

"Why would you ask me _that?"_ Varian asked, voice straining to sound normal.

A chuckle floated through the door. "Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Because not only is she in here, I'm _in her_ …." Varian muttered for Jaina's ears alone. She chuckled, strangely unfazed by the awkwardness growing between the king and his son. The door was locked, and while the prince had somehow deduced what was going on, she was oddly unconcerned about being seen or walked in on. The surprising turn the evening had taken left her feeling quite content, and at the moment, she really didn't care about what others thought.

Jaina realized, somewhat distantly, that part of her should be somewhat aghast at Anduin's sudden exposure to the raunchier side of adulthood and the scandals they could entail.

"Should I take it from the silence that I'm right in guessing she's in there?" Anduin asked.

Varian growled another string of curses before answering, "Yes, she's in here, and don't you dare ask me what we're doing!"

"Oh, I know what you're doing," the voice behind the door snickered.

" _Anduin!"_ His father exclaimed, horrified and a little embarrassed that his son was so aware of what was going on. In stark contrast, Jaina burst out laughing, falling to her back on the table's surface at the flabbergasted look on Varian's face.

"It's about damn time!" The cheeky prince continued. "You two seriously needed to get laid."

" _Anduin!"_ Varian shouted again and Jaina's laughter died with a sputter.

" _What?_ Everyone already thinks the same thing!" Anduin pointed out, mirth still lacing his voice. Varian grumbled loudly, hating to admit his son was right. After a moment of quiet, there was a loud impact on the door, most likely Anduin flopping his whole body against it as he asked impishly, "Can I have siblings now? I've heard those are fun!"

" _GET OUT!"_ Varian roared. Anduin's maniacal cackle could be heard from the other side of the door as his footfalls scampered away.

Varian sighed heavily before returning his attention back to Jaina. She was favoring him with a look like she was seriously deep in thought about something. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed until Jaina looked straight at him and raised an eyebrow along with a very small tilt of her head that silently and absolutely said, 'why not?'

Varian's eyes widened, "Oh no you don't! You spoil him enough, don't you dare get any ideas."

"Spoil him? King Wrynn I have no idea what you're talking about," the sorceress's laughed and folded her arms under her breast and gave him a look filled with haughty innocence.

"No?" Varian leaned in close, pressing his cock deep. "You think I haven't noticed the bags of sweets and other gifts that were just 'appearing' over the years? We won't talk about how you always manage to win at birthday and Winter Veil presents too!"

"So I've been found out have I?" Jaina grinned viciously and she asked, "And what are you going to do about it, _my king?_ "

Varian growled and grabbed her hips in response, pulling them tightly against him and thrust deeply several time. Each stroke wrenched a cry of ecstasy from her lips. He chuckled and eased off after a moment before asking, "Had enough?"

"If you were hoping that would act as a deterrent, you're sorely mistaken," she gasped.

"Then I'll have to try harder," the king rumbled and repeated his assault until she came, shuddering and breathless on the tabletop. "How about now?"

"Isn't this how we go about making Anduin siblings?" Jaina asked, her voice wavering with a chuckle.

"That is completely beside the point," Varian declared with a sniff of mock disdain before he reached out and picked her up. Two steps dropped her back on the bed again and crawled on top of her. Jaina surprised him by deftly flipping them over and straddling his hips.

Steadying herself with her hands on his chest, Jaina said, "Teasing aside, you and I conceiving a child together is a political wasp nest that I don't think either of care to poke at." Varian wrinkled his nose at the idea, but the look was quickly replaced by one of pure pleasure as Jaina rubbed her soaked lower lips over his throbbing member. "However," she murmured sensually, "the activities leading up to such things can certainly still be enjoyed." In one smooth motion, Jaina pressed herself down over his cock, smiling at the look of wonderment on Varian's face as she began to rock her hips firmly against his. Moaning, Varian smoothed his warm hands over the soft skin of her thighs and up her sides until he cupped her breasts. He squeezed and rolled them gently as his hips thrust up to meet her, both of them panting in time with their motions as Jaina's unwavering gaze bore into her king's blue gray eyes.

Varian's hands slowly left her breasts to trail up over her shoulders and down her arms to her hands. With very little coaxing, he was able to lift them from his chest and lace his fingers with hers. Their joined hands became a counterbalance to the carnal rocking of their hips.

After a few moment, Varian shook one of his hands free and licked the pad of his thumb before bringing over to press gently against her clit. With a seductive moan, Jaina tipped her back to stare at the ceiling as his thumb began to make circular motions against the hypersensitive bundle of nerves. An awestruck noise came from her companion, followed by a convulsive thrust of his hips. She looked down at him with a smug grin and flexed the muscles encasing his cock. Varian groaned loudly and continuously as he bucked harder against her.

Jaina's grin darkened as she lean over her king, hands catching his wrists and holding them down against the mattress. She pressed her lips to his throat while squeezing his wrists where she had them buried in the bedding. Jaina rocked heavily against his pelvis and moaned into his skin.

Varian cried out as his back arched, his whole body going rigid as he came. His hips continuously trying to press harder and harder into her. Jaina held him in place a little longer before letting go. He reached up and clutched her tightly to him, each thrusts accompanied by a gasping moan of intense euphoria. Heat flooded her as his buried cock pulsed and throbbed hot semen into her core, pushing her once more over the edge into her own orgasm. Her euphoric cries were muffled against his neck and shoulder as she convulsively ground her pelvis down into his. They both continued to rock firmly against one another in their shared orgasm, clutching each other until they were motionless, every muscle clenched tightly.

Then they fell limply against one another all at once, panting in exhaustion, unable to move. Jaina floated on the heavenly edges of consciousness, cozy and content as she felt Varian's chest rise and fall heavily beneath her. After a few moments, he found the strength to bring his arms back up to cradle her body against him and press warm kisses into the crook of her neck. Jaina mustered just enough energy to push herself up to look down at him, an exhausted smile on her lips as Varian gently smoothed her damp hair back away from her face.

"Light, Jaina," he breathed, then swallowed before he leaned up and kissed her tenderly, lips softly meshing with hers as if she were made of spun glass. Jaina made a quiet contented noise, deepening the kiss further as she shifted so her forearms were on either side of his face and her hands cradled the top of his head. Varian's hands slowly moved up and down her sides and back, reveling in the feeling of her smooth skin as he got in a few more gentle strokes of his hips before his flaccid penis slipped free.

Jaina trembled in exhaustion as she shifted to relax on top of him, her head resting on Varian's chest. She dozed lightly, basking in the warmth of their intimacy until an idle thought from earlier nagged its way to the forefront.

"Did you mean it?" Jaina asked sleepily as she trailed her fingers lazily over his right bicep.

"Hm?" Varian asked as he picked his head up to look at her.

"Earlier, when you said I was beautiful," Her voice got quieter as she finished the sentence.

"Why would I lie?" Varian asked as he became more coherent, giving her a genuinely innocent look.

"You've never said that before," she pointed out kindly as she repositioned her arms, folding them on his chest and resting her chin on them. It was truth. Granted, there had been the polite compliments when the moments called for them during public gatherings, but for the most part, their friendship had always been exactly that; polite.

"I've never had you in my bed before either," he reminded her.

Jaina chuckled as she asked coyly, "Is that what you say to all the women you bring here?"

"I only bring women I care for to my bed," Varian admitted, "so… yes?"

"Oh? And how many do I make?"

Varian smirked he answered simply, "Two."

"Two? Wait... " Jaina's eyes widened as she realized the gravity of that one little word, "Varian I..." she stuttered.

"Are you really so surprised?" Varian asked as he shifted just enough so his head and shoulders reclined on the pillows, "Jaina, you're one of, if not my best friend. Is it really much of a stretch to think I might genuinely care for you too?"

"There are some days where I think you barely tolerate me," Jaina said.

"Perhaps when I first met you, yes, there were those moments," Varian admitted with a look of remorse. "But we were both very different people then. We've both changed, and I think we may understand each other better now." Jaina felt a small, sheepish smile creep over her features as she nodded. The king added, "Although whatever convinced a beautiful woman like you into bedding an ugly old man like me is beyond my ken."

Jaina sputtered, "Varian! You're very handsome, and you're most certainly not old."

The king's brow furrowed as his hands came up to hold her head, a thumb deftly but gently pulling up one of her eyelids, "I think we need to get your eyes checked." Jaina gave a very unladylike snort as she pulled her face out of his grip. Varian continued insistently, "Have you LOOKED at my face recently? I look like I've been hit repeatedly in the face with a frying pan." His furrowed deepened as he made an overly serious face, "A sharp frying pan."

Jaina giggled with girlish abandon, which slowly grew into full fledged peals of laughter at the thought of the hulking man being brought low by cooking equipment. Varian didn't help matters by continuously making silly faces at her until she dropped back down on his chest in further exhaustion.

Varian kissed the top of her head and asked quietly, "Stay with me tonight?"

"I don't think I could get out of this bed if I tried," Jaina whispered as she snuggled against him.

"Mmm, good," the king murmured as he reached out and pulled the covers over them. The soft crackling from the hearth was comforting, and Jaina was nearly asleep before Varian's voice suddenly found her again. "Wait a minute, how did we get to my room?"

"I teleported us here," she murmured.

"Jaina, there are wards around my quarters to prevent magical entrance. How did you get us passed them?"

"I'll rebuild them tomorrow," she promised with a sleepily smile.

"You _broke_ them?" Varian asked. When her smile didn't waver, he added, "Jaina it took four mages to erect those!"

"I'll put up better ones later!" Jaina weakly waved a dismissive hand at him, "You said I'm one of the most powerful mages of our time, remember?"

"Yes I did," Varian admitted with an exaggerated nod of his head.

"Go to sleep," she said gently.

"What if someone breaks in?" He asked.

"I'll protect you…" Jaina murmured. The last thing she heard before slipping into slumber was Varian's deep chuckle as it rumbled contentedly against her.


	3. Chapter 3

Final installment to this nonsense. Get ready for an awkward breakfast and loads of teasing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Early morning sunshine shimmered against the thin layer of frost that coated the windows of Stormwind Keep. The brightest of which found its way between the cracks in the undrawn curtains, spilling into the bedroom in dazzling white lines of light over the blankets of the large bed.

Right into Jaina's eyes.

Wincing, the sorceress squinted them open. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she looked around blearily for a moment, attempting to get her bearings. Sitting up further, she peered over her shoulder, scowling at the offending morning rays that had woken her from a pleasant slumber.

"That's a pretty sight to wake up to," came a deep voice.

Jaina looked down to see Varian watching her with a content look. She'd remained comfortably lying atop him the entire night. Now she sloppily straddled his hips after pushing herself upright to look around.

"Do you remember where you are?" he asked with a warm chuckle. A sleepy grin spread across Jaina's face as she nodded. Varian reached up to brushed a few stray locks of silvery white hair away from her face, "Any regrets?"

Jaina tilted her head down, kissing his hand, "No." She rose to her knees and stretched, arms going over her head, giving Varian an ample view of her naked body. She flopped back down on top of him when she was through, moaning in delight as her king ran his warm hands appreciatively over her skin. The gentle motions were soothing, and Jaina found herself dozing off once more, her head pillowed on Varian's chest.

She woke some time later when he tried to sit up. Feeling petulant, Jaina made a negative noise and wrapped her arms around him tightly, impeding his movement.

"I just want to see what time it is," Varian assured her as he tried to wriggle free. She made another grumpy noise and held him tighter.

Rotating his wrist around, Varian tickled her ribs, sending her rolling off of him with an undignified squeal.

Being tickled alerted her to other pressing needs. With an unhappy groan, Jaina crawled off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She finished as quickly as possible and rushed back to bed, diving beneath the blankets for warmth.

Varian yelped as her chilly body collided with his. "You feel like you've been in a freezer!" He said as he wrapped her up in blankets.

"It's cold out there!" Jaina declared as she snuggled close.

"I thought frost mages had a resistance to the cold?" the king asked with a grin.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, we do," Jaina nodded. "Excessive heat tends to wear away those barriers." She leaned in close to Varian's ear and whispered in a sensual voice, "And I had a _very,"_ Jaina kissed his ear, " _warm,"_ the next kiss found the underside of his jaw, _"night_." The final one found the pulse point of his throat.

Varian shuddered and cleared his throat, "Temptress." Shifting, he captured her in his arms and tucked her head beneath his chin. His hands roamed slowly over her skin, not in an erotic fashion, merely for the simple joy of touching.

"Do you have any regrets about last night?" Jaina asked, making an appreciative humming noise as she savored the carress of his fingers. He'd asked her the same question earlier, but she hadn't been awake enough to consider asking him in return.

"My only regret is once I get out of this bed, our night together will be over, and will likely never happen again." He sighed as he glared at the clock before kissing her shoulder, "I have to get up soon, breakfast with Anduin."

Jaina rolled on top of him and kissed him hard enough to make him moan before she pulled away, "The night may be over, but nothing's been said about it never happening again." She winked, then her demeanor shifted as she sighed with disappointment, "I guess this means I should get ready to go."

"You're not staying?" Varian asked with a frown.

"I don't want to intrude on family time," she answered.

Varian opened his mouth to respond, but nothing made its way out. Trying again he managed, "Light help me… Jaina, do really think Anduin calls you 'Auntie' just because it's cute?"

"Sometimes," Jaina grinned, recalling the first time the prince called her that. It had only been a few months since rescuing him from Onyxia. She'd seen him a couple of times during diplomatic visits to Stormwind, and always tried to make time for him when formalities and business had been concluded. Jaina still remembered, with great fondness, as the boy ran up to her in the hallway after talking with Varian, hugging her around the waist and calling her 'Aunt Jaina.'

Being childless, Jaina had doted on him ever since. "It certainly started out that way." She sighed, "Anduin was cute at that age."

"I have the cutest son on all of Azeroth," Varian sniffed snobbishly as he sat up, taking her with him so she straddled his lap. His hands settling on her hips, "And now he's becoming the handsomest man!"

"Thank goodness for Tiffin," Jaina rolled her eyes.

"Are you, Jaina Proudmoore, suggesting that I have an unseemingly appearance?" He asked, the grin turning vicious as his fingers gripped her hips tighter, "Because that's _not_ what you said last night!"

"No! He's on to me! Now he must be silenced!" Jaina laughed and pounced, playfully gnawing on his neck and shoulder as they fell back into the pillows.

Varian laughed and held her tight, genuinely enjoying her playfulness. She felt his teeth graze her throat in a gentle nip before saying, "In all seriousness though, he does it because he loves you like one, perhaps more." Before Jaina could ask for clarification on that, he continued, "Besides, I thought you knew you were family after what I said last night."

"You said you cared for me, yes, but that doesn't necessarily make me family," Jaina told him kindly.

"Well it does," the king insisted, then his tone softened as he sat up again, cupping her cheek in one large hand, "And I'm sorry."

Jaina's eyes widened at the sudden mood shift, dread pooling in the pit of her stomach, "For what?"

"For not telling you that sooner." Varian said.

Jaina smiled and hugged him to hide a sudden rush of tears.

"I'm sorry," he repeated as he held her tight, "I thought you knew how much you meant to us."

"I do now," she whispered, not trusting herself to speak louder.

"Good, and I'll try to remind you about it more often." He inhaled deeply as he presses his lips to the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Jaina pulled away just enough to look at him. She kissed his lips, softly at first, then harder as she started to feel the familiar stirrings of desire begin to build. Varian made a rumbling noise that mirrored what she felt. He deftly flipped them over and settled above her, while Jaina ran her fingers up into his hair, grinding her hips against his.

Then his stomach growled.

Loudly.

Varian looked down at the offending piece of his anatomy, "Mmm, wrong hunger." Jaina laughed, but he ignored it in favor of saying, "I'm sure you're hungry too."

"I'm fi-" she started to say, but her stomach beat her to it, growling even louder than his.

Cackling, Varian rolled out of bed and stretched, giving Jaina a lovely view of his muscular back and buttox. So distracted was she by the sight that she missed his next comment altogether. She blinked owlishly up at him when he turned and raised a brow, "I'm sorry what?"

"Probably for the best, unless you want Anduin coming to find us again." He answered.

"Nope!" Jaina agreed and hopped out of bed.

They both cleaned up a little and Varian threw on some clothes, a simple tunic and cloth pants. All Jaina had was her gown from the night before. Varian offered her one of his large shirts and, finding the gesture utterly charming, she accepted it.

At least at first.

She'd assumed his shirt would be large and appropriately cover what was needed, she hadn't expected it to be _that_ large.

He'd given her a long sleeved heavy shirt that was surprisingly soft given the king's often rough personality. The neckline was enormous. No matter how the shirt was situated, one side or the other slid down one of her slender shoulders to the middle of her upper arm, exposing far too much to be appropriate. The sleeves themselves were overly long, engulfing her hands with an extra five or so inches of cloth, giving Jaina the appearance of a child who'd stolen a parent's shirt to wear instead of her own.

In fact, at first glance, the only thing the shirt managed to cover correctly was her butt.

Until she sat down.

Sitting caused the shirt to rise up much higher. While it still covered the necessary areas, the margin for error was far too small for Jaina's comfort.

It all left Varian sitting at the edge of his bed grinning.

"What's so funny?" Jaina asked, perched across from him on the same tabletop they'd used the night before.

"Nothing, you just look adorable," he answered.

She eyed him askance through a few messy locks of hair for a moment before grinning, "Unfortunately, I don't believe this is appropriate attire for your son's company." Varian gave her a mournful look but agreed, then she asked, "Mind if I borrow this?"

"You're already wearing it?" Varian answered, confused by her request.

"I'm going to use it as a base," Jaina explained as she slid off the table to her feet. With a short incantation, she used the available cloth to conjure a lavender robe. It was warm enough to keep back the chill, but light enough so the fabric hugged her curves nicely. She tied it closed, leaving the top open just enough for Varian to appreciate the view from his taller vantage point.

Both sufficiently dressed, they exited the bedroom to the adjoining parlor. A pot of both coffee and tea were already sitting in the center of the table waiting for them, along with an extra table setting for Jaina.

She eyed the additional place with trepidation, "I can't decide if your staff is amazing for knowing I'd be here, or completely horrified _because they know I'm here."_

Varian chuckled as he sat down and grabbed for the coffee, "I've stopped trying to figure out how they know everything. Although, if Anduin figured out what we were doing, it's no surprise they did too. We weren't exactly quiet."

Jaina's cheeks burned as she took a seat beside him. Casting a privacy spell had completely slipped her mind the night before.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask you before Anduin arrives," Varian said as he poured a mug of coffee. Jaina raised a delicate brow in curiosity, "I know you and that blue dragon, Kalecgos, have gotten rather close. What we did last night, do you think he'd… ," Varian paused and consider his next words carefully, "... react poorly if he found out?"

Jaina pressed her lips together as she reached for the tea pot, "I'll be honest, I was so caught up in what we were doing last night, I didn't even give Kalec a second thought." Part of her felt bad about that, and yet another part of her didn't. She and Varian had been miserable, and finding comfort in each other had been an unexpected blessing. Kalec, while having been nothing but wonderfully sweet and supportive since the loss of Theramore, hadn't been at the party.

The former Aspect of Magic's attention had been required elsewhere. Since the Blue Dragonflight's dispersal several months previous, none had returned to their ancestral home. Kalec had found, even gone for only a few weeks at a time, the ancient wards protecting it were already degrading without the constant presence and maintenance of his people. He was taking it upon himself to revitalize the protective spells and take a current account of all the Nexus's artifacts and other such precious items stored within. Afterward he wanted to find the best ways of securing those items for the future.

Jaina admired his ambition, but wondered if taking it on all on his own was a wise decision.

For a moment Jaina considered the idea of never mentioning her night with Varian. Insofar as her relationship with Kalec went, the initial attraction hadn't yet bloomed into something deeper, nor had either of them truly had time to explore it.

Sighing, Jaina admitted, "I'm not sure where that's going yet. If he asks, I won't lie about it," she tossed a lock of hair haughtily over her shoulder, "I'm not ashamed of who I spent my time with."

Varian smiled, "That's nice to hear, but I do have one request," he suddenly looked meek, "If he does react poorly, please don't let him _eat me_!"

Jaina barely managed not to snort tea as she laughed, "I will do my best to protect you my king."

"Appreciated," he sobered a little as he added. "Though if he treats you poorly over this, I _will_ pummel him."

"Oh, please don't." Jaina said as she set her cup down, "A fight between you two would result in injuries on both sides, and that would upset me. Furthermore, whichever city or place you two decided to fight in would probably end up razed and have countless casualties." Varian's expression was caught between absolute glee at the idea of reckless fighting, and guilt at the idea of making her upset and harming innocent bystanders.

After a moment of contemplation Varian grunted, "No promises."

Jaina opened her mouth to protest, but it snapped shut immediately as the door to the parlor opened and Anduin walked in carrying a newspaper rolled up under one arm. Still wearing wrinkled sleeping clothes, hair going in several different directions, he looked like he'd just gotten out of bed. He sluggishly blinked at the two of them already sitting at the table, then seemed to wake with a start when he realized Jaina was present.

"Oh, you're still here," he said awkwardly.

Jaina favored him with a raised eyebrow and a brazen grin as she took another a sip of tea.

Anduin blinked rapidly a few times before giving the tiniest flinch, then moved over to the last available seat at the table. Unfolding his newspaper, Anduin began to peruse the article headlines, seemingly ignoring the other two in attendance. There were several minutes of awkward silence before the prince began frantically flipping back and forth between the pages with a frown on his face. Before either could ask if there was a problem, Anduin sat back in his seat with a shocked expression and swore an impressive oath.

"Language," Varian said casually over his coffee mug.

"No one saw you!" Anduin said as he held up the newspaper. "There isn't one article about anyone seeing the King of Stormwind seducing Jaina Proudmoore. How is this possible?"

Jaina's cheeks flushed hot as Varian reached for his copy of the paper. She'd never considered the idea that other people might have not only seen them, but have the whole thing all over a public newspaper.

The king flipped through the pages for a moment before chuckling, "Huh, he's right, it doesn't look like anyone saw us. Dodged a bullet there," Varian fixed his son with a smirk, "And by the way, _she_ seduced _me_."

" _Right_ ," Anduin muttered in disbelief as he folded up his paper and set it aside. His eyes lit up as a few maids arrived with little push carts filled with their breakfast options. There was a short reprieve as the prince was sufficiently distracted by steaming plates of food.

The maids who set out breakfast were quick and completely professional, although both rulers noticed small grins tugging at the corners of their mouths as they hurriedly retreated from the room once their work was finished

"So," Varian started calmly, unphased by the looks his staff had given them as his son grabbed for a large dish of chocolate chip pancakes. Anduin looked up at him as he forked two of them onto his plate, "how was the rest of the party?" Anduin glared at him silently as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"Anduin…?" Jaina tried, suddenly unsure about the situation. He'd seemed okay the night before, or at least in good enough spirits to tease them relentlessly from the other side of the door.

The prince brought up his utensils and cut off a bite of sticky pancakes and crammed them into his mouth, chewing slowly, all the while his scowl slowly turning into a glower.

"I'm just curious about what went on dur-" Varian tried again.

"No," Anduin said around his mouthful of pancakes.

Concern started to worm its way into Jaina's stomach, but another look at Varian halted the sensation immediately. He was grinning dangerously, and Jaina realized she was in for a bit of banter and some well deserved complaining.

"No? What do you mean 'no?'" the king goaded.

"You left me alone with the sharks last night so you two could hide in here and play a game of sword in scabbard!" Anduin accused as he pointed at them with his fork.

Varian's laughter boomed through the room while Jaina's face turned red again. She looked indignantly over at the chortling monarch. He gave her an innocent look, "What? We did!" He fixed his attention back at his son with a dirty grin, "Several games in fact."

Anduin's nose wrinkled a little as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, wait a minute," Varian paused, "How were you so brazenly able to tease us last night but get all flustered now?"

"It's easier when you're expecting it," Anduin answered smoothly.

The king blinked for a moment before responding with a simple, "Oh." Seemingly satisfied with his son's response, he went back to eating.

"Huh?" Jaina looked over at Varian, confused.

"He found us earlier, apparently," he answered with a grin.

"What?!" She squawked, certain her face was going to be stuck in a permanent blush for the rest of her life.

"Yep," Anduin said as he turned and dug around one of the breakfast carts, "I was originally just trying to figure out where Father had run off too. I walked in here and uh…" he paused in his hunt to choose his next words, "... heard noises. Once I realized what those noises were, I turned around and started to leave."

"Started?" Jaina voice was strained.

"Then I figured out who the other voice was… Ahh hah!" He pulled out a plate of pastries and sat up. "I went to my room for a few minutes to regain some of my composer, and to remind myself that what you were doing wasn't awful, just... awkward."

"That's a mature viewpoint," Jaina commended, "Are you mad at us?"

Anduin chewed on a bite of pastry before answering, "I'm mad that I was left at the ball by myself with all of _them_." Anduin gestured wildly in the general direction of the city, which apparently meant the nobles and other guests from the night before. "Am I mad about you two making heat between the sheets? No, not at all." Anduin snorted a laugh when Jaina inhaled her tea and started coughing. Varian chuckled as he gently slapped her back a few times.

Anduin waited until she could breath again before continuing, "I'm aware of the fact that you two are _adults_ and have the right to do adult things." His expression grew smug and slightly petulant, "Now, if you'll indulge me, this whole event is begging the question, _how in the world did you two suddenly end up in bed together after all these years_?" He scrutinized their appearances, "Neither of you look hungover."

"We didn't have any alcohol last night, Anduin," his father assured him.

"So what happened then?" He pressed.

The awkward amusement hanging in the air vanished as both adults became somber. They silently looked at each other for a moment before Jaina spoke, "Anduin, your father and I have some… unhappy experiences tied to Winter Veil." She swallowed hard and blinked back tears as those events came back in an unexpected rush of vivid memories. Her hands clenched into icy fists on the table's surface until warmth enveloped one of them. Looking over, she found Varian had covered her left hand with his right. A small, reassuring smile was on his face. Jaina returned it before looking over at Anduin once more, "We were miserable and alone last night by ourselves. To our surprise, we found comfort in each other."

Anduin's expression had shifted from mischievous curiosity to sad sympathy during Jaina's explanation. When she finished, he opened his mouth, as if to ask something, then seemed to think better of it and closed it. Instead, he smiled thoughtfully at them, "I understand. I'm glad you two were able to find peace with each other."

Jaina could see the sensitive part of Anduin's soul was still upset that two people he cared for had been in distress and he'd been unable to help.

The look vanished an instant later, replaced with another impish grin, "So, is this," he gestured to both of them with his fork, "going to be a regular thing? For my own sanity, I need to know whether or not I might accidentally be walking in on something in the future."

"Fair," Varian bobbed his head before he looked over at Jaina.

"Probably not," she answered. Anduin look sufficiently relieved, until she added with a dangerous smirk, "But that doesn't mean it's _never_ going to happen again."

Anduin stared at her with only trace amounts of horror before it disappeared, "I see." He cleared his throat as he reached for the plate of sausages his father had been conspicuously hoarding on his side of the table. "That's unfortunate. Had this turned into a regular activity, I was going to encourage you to hurry up and make with some brothers and sisters for me." It was their turn to gape at him and he smirked. "Seriously," Anduin said, "do you know how _exhausting_ it is being the only successor to the crown? Even the staff agrees," he tapped his chest in time with his next words, "I. Need. Siblings." He snorted a laugh as Jaina choked on her tea again, but didn't relent until he finished, "How do they keep putting it? 'It's only appropriate to have an heir and a spare?'"

Varian merely rolled his eyes at the jab.

"H-" Jaina coughed, "How," she coughed again as she looked over at the king with blurred vision, "are you not," cough, "phased by this?"

While Varian watched her with a bit of concern as she sat there trying not to drown on her own tea, his voice sounded incredibly bored, "It's an old and constantly abused subject. My staff and even my councilmen get after me all the time for not finding another woman to marry and make more children. He," Varian pointed at his son, "gets on my case about it because he thinks it's funny to watch my staff gang up on me."

"It's amazing," Anduin grinned, "The Great King of Stormwind trying to sneak away from a group of them is hilarious."

"They're relentless," Varian said with an exhausted look.

"I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to hear you finally seduced Aunt Jaina," Anduin said as he started eating again.

"I told you, _she_ seduced _me_ ," Varian insisted.

"Uh huh," the young man wasn't convinced.

"Mm...It was less seduced and more of an, 'Oh crap he's standing a _lot_ closer than I thought he was!'" Jaina let her eyes go wide for a moment as she recalled the instance from the night before. She shrugged afterward and said, "Then I thought, 'Eh, fuck it."

Varian waggled his eyebrows with a nod as he pointed to himself, mouthing something entirely inappropriate. Jaina swatted him with her napkin and he cackled, unphased by the blow. His expression shifted from amused to devious as he chewed his food for a moment. Once he swallowed he said, "So, Jaina, which did you prefer? The bed or the table? I think I preferred the table."

Jaina's eyes widened as her hand came up to smother a squeal of surprised laughter. She looked over at Anduin to gauge his reaction. His expression was confused as he tried to deduce what his father meant.

Then a light bulb seemed to turn on as his eyes went wide. He slowly leaned back from the table as he understood the context of his father's words.

A haughty smirk graced her face when Jaina finally removed her hand from her mouth, "Oh, most definitely the table." She allowed her voice to take on a seductive tone, furthering Anduin's discomfort at the idea that he might very well have been dining in a spot they'd screwed on the night before.

Anduin's eyes began to rapidly look back and forth between them and down at the table. Varian waited until his son started to rise from his seat before jerking his thumb in the direction of his bedroom, "We used that table."

Jaina burst into uncontrollable laughter at Anduin's face, Varian only a breath behind her.

The prince gaped at them for a moment before he sputtered a few nonsense sound and went back to eating. He waited for them to calm down before admitting, "I might've deserved that one."

"Just a little," Varian agreed as he snagged a pastry and offered the plate to Jaina.

Breakfast progressed normally after that, with conversations steering towards normal topics until Anduin sighed in satisfaction and set down his fork. "Time to get ready to go."

"Where are you headed so early?" Jaina asked.

"I have one last holiday charity event to attend," Anduin answered. "I'm going to the orphanage to give gifts and read with some of the younger children. Want to come with me? I think they'd be happy to see you."

Jaina winced, a sharp ache stabbing her heart. Many of the children she'd evacuated from Theramore before the bombing now resided within Stormwind's orphanage, their parents lost to the mana bomb that obliterated their island home. Jaina's eyes fell closed as she hung her head in sorrow, "No thank you, Anduin. I don't think I can face them yet."

Regret washed over the young man's face. Frowning, he stood and stepped beside her chair. Leaning down, Anduin wrapped her up in a hug. He held her tightly, resting his cheek on top of her head as he said, "I don't know how much this helps, but we're both thankful to have you here with us, Aunt Jaina."

She placed her hand on one of Anduin's arms and squeezed it tightly, "It helps," she whispered. Warmth enveloped her other hand as Varian took it in both of is. Jaina looked over at him. Tenderness filled his dark eyes as he nodded in agreement.

The ache in Jaina's heart eased some, buoyed by their closeness and the surprising depth of their love for her.

When Anduin finally released her, Varian took advantage of her freedom by capturing her chin in his fingers. Turning her head to face him, he pressed his lips to hers.

" _Augh_! Don't do that while I'm standing here!" Anduin balked, but his voice lacked any real disdain for their actions. "Go do that some place else!"

"We're in my quarters, Anduin," Varian reminded him as he pulled away, but his gaze remained on Jaina. "You're welcome to remove yourself from them."

Anduin chuckled as he headed for the door, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Next time don't forget a privacy spell!"

Jaina only half heard the banter as she pulled herself free of Varian's grasp. Her focus was slowly collapsing inward. Their words and gestures had been heartening and supportive, but they couldn't drive away the unpleasant thoughts that were building in her mind.

Those children's lives had been ruined. They were stuck in an orphanage in a strange city. They had no parents, no family, no other place to call home. _Nothing_ they could call their own.

And here she had been, comfortable within the Keep's walls, laughing and enjoying herself. For the first time in many months, Jaina had felt joy again.

Joy she did not deserve.

Varian nudged her shoulder roughly with the side of his hand, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Jaina asked darkly, the barest hint of sneer pulling at her lips.

"Wallow in your guilt," he answered. "I know that look. I've worn it several times myself. You believe you should deny yourself enjoyment because of what those kids have lost."

"They lost everything because of me," Jaina lamented bitterly.

"It's _because_ of you they still have lives to live," Varian countered. "You did the best thing for them by getting them out of Theramore when you had the chance."

"Had I known what was coming, I would have evacuated the island from the start," Jaina sighed. "I loved Theramore, it was my home, but it was _not_ worth the lives that were lost."

"Hindsight is painful like that," Varian admitted sadly. He reached out and touched the underside of her chin with a knuckle, coaxing her to look at him. "Don't let your guilt hold you back. You still have your life to live too, Jaina. A life you deserve to have."

"Rhonin deserved to live too. He had a wife, children, a family," Jaina groused. "He should be here, not me."

"What would Rhonin want you to do?" Varian asked.

Jaina stared down at her lap again, grimacing painfully as she closed her eyes.

"Look at me, Jaina," Varian's gentle baritone acted like an anchor, preventing her from sinking any farther into her own despair, "Don't hide in the dark where I can't follow."

She looked up at him, a frown deeply etched into her features.

"What would Rhonin want, Jaina?" Varian asked again.

"He… he'd want me to move forward," she admitted.

Varian nodded, reaching out with both hands and threading his fingers through her hair until he cupped the base of her skull. "I thank the Light, and Rhonin, everyday that you're still here, Jaina. Perhaps it makes me selfish, but I'm glad I did not have to bury my closest friend the day we lost Theramore."

Jaina felt her eyes widened slowly as a tightness suddenly spread across her chest.

Brow furrowing, Varian asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I...y-y-y-ou…," she stuttered, the tightness building into an ache. She gulped as she felt her eyes begin to burn. "You're the first person to say that to me since I lost Theramore." Her hands fisted around the fabric of her robe in her lap. She clenched her teeth and pulled away, pressing her eyes closed as she tried to fight the desire to cry. Jaina felt more than heard Varian make an aggrieved noise before he hauled her into his lap, holding her tight. "I thought everyone hated me for being the only one to survive when so many others perished," she told him as she buried her face against his shoulder.

"No, Jaina," he whispered. "You couldn't be further from the truth. Not with me at least." He gave her a gentle squeeze as he added, "I'm sorry, Jaina. I should've said something sooner."

Jaina pressed her face into the crook of his neck, arms embracing him so tightly they hurt. Her entire body shook with held back sobs until she gasped and the dam broke, tears streaming down her face. She shuddered hard, her pent up guilt and dismay washing away in silent sobs until she rested limp and exhausted against him.

Heavying a tremulous sigh, Jaina swallowed and cleared her throat before murmuring, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Varian told her as he rubbed her back.

"You know, for someone who doesn't like to talk much, and hates when people cry, you're being incredibly accommodating," Jaina said softly.

"I told you, I'm trying to be better about things like this," he rumbled roughly. "Also, I can't bear the sight of seeing you so upset anymore."

Jaina sniffed and nuzzled his neck, "Big softy,"

"Shhhh, don't tell anyone," he whispered in her ear before kissing it.

Jaina gave a soggy chuckle as she pulled away enough to look at him, "Your secret is safe with me, my king."

"Much appreciated."

Timidly, she held his gaze, "Thank you, Varian, for… all of this."

"Always," Varian said as he leaned down and tenderly caressed his cheek against her.

The gesture made warmth bloom in Jaina's chest again, chasing away the last bitter cold of despair that had settled in at the mention of everything she'd lost. Jaina leaned in to the touch, bringing up her hand to cup the other side of Varian's face, relishing the closeness.

Varian pulled away just enough to place a tender kiss her on her lips before saying, "You're always welcome in my home, Jaina. No matter what happens, you will always be safe and loved here."

Jaina had come to Stormwind the night before expecting a long, unbearable night, and to go home feeling wretched and alone. To her surprise, she'd found companionship and sanctuary instead; a refuge within the storm of anguish, loss, and anger that she hadn't realized was there until she'd all but fallen into it.

She decided she would do everything within her power to keep it.

"Thank you," Jaina whispered, resting her forehead against his for a moment, basking in the warm serenity that surround them.

It was with a mournful sigh that she pulled away, raising her arms over her head and stretching until she felt a few vertebrae pop deliciously. She dropped her arms back into her lap, shaking herself a little to shed the rest of her melancholy, "Well, I guess it's about time I showered and rebuilt the wards a broke last night."

"So you've decided you're okay with smelling manly?" Varian asked as Jaina slipped off his lap and sauntered back to the bedroom, untying the sash of her robe as she went.

"I have not," she answered as she turned to face him, the lilac material slipping down to reveal her pale shoulders. Jaina raised her hand and two small glass bottles coalesced. "Since you were kind enough to feed me, I can conjure more complex items again." She chuckled at his concerned look, "I'm fine Varian, last night was… intense."

"A good intense I hope?" He asked as he stepped in close, hands going to her hips.

"The best kind," Jaina assured as she stood on her tiptoes to leave a quick kiss on his lips before turning away, heading for the bathroom. She made sure Varian was watching as the rest of her robe slipped off as she closed the door, smiling teasingly. Jaina chuckled when she heard a disappointed noise from him, part of her pleased and warmed at the idea that even though the spontaneous night of passion was over, genuine feelings remained in its wake.

For a moment, Jaina considered lounging in the enormous inground bathtub on the far side of the bathroom. She decided against it and stepped into the spacious shower instead. Her mind went over what wards and safeguards she wanted to put around Varian's quarters as she bathed. With a disappointed sigh, Jaina realized she would have to make a quick trip back to Dalaran for some of the components she would need to accomplish her task. Finishing her shower quickly, Jaina used one spell to dry herself while another removed the tangles from her hair.

Properly clean and refreshed, she exited the bathroom and stepped towards the chair that still had her gown laid over it from the previous night. Before she could even reach for it, strong arms wrapped around her waist and quickly pulled her onto the bed. She chuckled as Varian rolled them until he lay with his back on the mattress while she knelt on top of him, "And what do you think you're doing?" She asked coyly, "I have to repair the wards I broke last night."

"You can do that later," Varian said as he carefully nudged her hips forward until she straddled his face, "I'm still hungry."

"You just ate giant breakfast," Jaina reminded him.

"Exactly," he grinned as his hands firmly gripped her hips and pulled them down, "Now I want dessert." Varian emphasized his point by giving her folds a long, slow, lick.

" _Oh!"_ Jaina exhaled sharply and grasped the headboard for support. Her other hand buried itself in his hair. The last coherent thought she had before she lost herself in the erotic lapping of his tongue, was realizing she was going to be distracted for quite some time.

And she was very okay with that.

* * *

Oops, got a little melancholy there at the end.

Yup, that's it, all done. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
